


Just a Little Garden Variety BreakandEnter

by ziparumpazoo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/pseuds/ziparumpazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your first time, how old were you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Garden Variety BreakandEnter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Sam and Vala, Break and Enter over at the LJ carivalofsquee.

"Your first time, how old were you?" Pins and needles made Vala shift her right leg. The space would have been tight for one person, but with the two of them wedged in, it was positively cramped.

"Mmm. I don't know." Sam's voice came out muffled around the penlight clenched between her teeth. The light bounced wildly off the gold walls as she shifted to get a better angle, threatening to give them away. Vala reached over and took the light, careful to aim it back down to where Sam's hands were busy working their magic.

"Oh come on Samantha, everybody remembers their first time." Vala wiggled again, bumping the open toolkit. It crashed to the floor, scattering its contents. They both froze. When she was sure that nobody had heard them, she whispered, "Spill it."

"I don't remember." Sam hissed back. "Do you always make this much noise when you do this?" Her hand brushed under Vala's leg to retrieve the wire strippers and Vala muffled a grunt as Sam's elbow caught her square in the ribs. Accidentally, of course, Vala was sure. They were practically sitting on each other, after all.

"It helps me think," Vala retorted, deeply offended. "If I highlight the steps as I go, there is less chance of running afoul or being taken by surprise."

Sam snorted quietly. "Like you haven't done this a million times before?"

"I'm offended that you don't believe me," Vala shifted, this time grabbing the tool kit preemptively. "It doesn't seem like you're enjoying it very much this time."

Sam turned to stare at her, mouth open in disbelief. "Would you like to try this by yourself?"

Vala held up a hand. "You're doing just fine. Don't let me interrupt you now." She leaned in closer. "Besides, I think you've got a softer touch than I do."

Sam quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the unexpected compliment. 'I was nine," she said.

Vala lowered the penlight, confused and having forgotten the question to this unexpected answer.

"This first time I did this, I was nine." Sam reached for Vala's hand and aimed the light back where she needed it. "My dad caught me and grounded me for a week. Told me it was 'behavior unbecoming of a young lady'." She smiled at the memory.

Vala was almost shocked. Almost. There always seemed to be more to Sam Carter than initially met the eye. "I was twelve," she confided. "Of course, that time it was more about survival. Because if my step-mother would have caught me…" she trailed off at the electronic chirp and click as the lock surrendered.

Sam pushed the prison cell door open to reveal the rest of SG-1 sitting bound and gagged on the floor. Vala pulled her knife and set about cutting the ropes that held Teal'c. If they were lucky, they might get away clean after all.

"What the hell," Cam sputtered as Sam removed his gag. "Were you two discussing out there? You do realize that we could hear everything, right? There is such a thing as too much information, you know."

Sam glanced across the cell at Vala as she stowed her lock picks and zipped up the case. "I don't know what you're talking about Mitchell," Vala replied innocently. She winked at Sam.

Sam grinned back. "Just discussing a little garden-variety break-and-enter, that's all. What did you think we were talking about?"

Cam had the decency to blush.

.fin


End file.
